The present invention relates to structural elements and, more specifically, to a one-piece molded panel suitable for assembly with other panels of a similar shape on a flange-to-flange basis.
Heretofore, the manufacture of pre-fabricated structural modules or panels has involved assembly of conventional construction components on an assembly line basis. In this approach, modules or panels are framed using conventional construction materials according to a predetermined shape or geometric outline. To the framed shape or outline is applied paneling of conventional interior or exterior covering materials to produce the construction panel or module. The modules or panels are then shipped to the construction site and assembled by erecting and fastening the panels to adjacent panels. Because such panels are constructed of a number of individual framing and subpaneling elements, their strength is limited due to the inherent strength limitations of assemblies. Constructed as they are from conventional construction materials, the fixed cost of such panels or modules is also relatively high.
The prior art includes extensive disclosures of various types of pre-fabricated panels for use in construction. Depending upon the type of structure to be erected, the panels typically have characteristic geometric shapes. In the construction of conventional rectangular or box-like structures, the construction panels are rectangular or square. In the construction of spherical buildings, such as geodesic domes, the panels are typically triangular, tetrahedral and, in many instances, are curved about a bisecting axis. Representative of such types of panels are those shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,026,651 and 3,296,755. Still another type of panel is that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,736,072.
In addition to the strength and cost problems outlined above, another difficulty with such prior art panels is that the individual panels are characterized by a number of fabrication and assembly steps in order to obtain the basic panel or module of the building unit, thus, further increasing the fixed cost of such units. In some instances, the building units may be required in many different sizes and shapes, thus also increasing the cost and difficulty of using such a system. In some instances where generally uniform panels have been utilized, the attachment of adjacent panels has been characterized by elaborate and costly mechanisms, such as hinging and the like requiring skilled, time-consuming assembly on the actual building site.